


My Little Russian Shrink

by jackjones47



Series: Shaw Family [2]
Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Canon compliant until 'Honor Among Thieves', F/F, Finch is a moron, Fix-It, Interlaced with 'The Child Who Saved The World'
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-18 05:06:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 5,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9369272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jackjones47/pseuds/jackjones47
Summary: Gen, the little Russian would-be spy, helps Shaw deal with her growing relationship with Root.





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is set in the same AU of ‘The Child Who Saved The World’, but it’s shown in a different perspective.
> 
> This one begins earlier, in the middle of season three.
> 
> This first chapter is set after “Aletheia”.

“Genrika, you have a visitor!”

“Oh, thank you, Ms. Stone. May I go to the meeting room, then?”

“Of course, dear. And you are allowed to go outside, too. You have an hour.”

Genrika Zhirova was elated; it had to be Shaw … but what if it was her cousin, Vadim, instead? Nah, he had never given a damn about her … yes, it had to be Shaw … and indeed it was the ex-operative, waiting for her.

“Shaw! You came, finally, after so much time!” The girl hugged the woman.

“Yeah, sorry, kid, other people to help, places to be … besides, I don’t want to put you in danger.”

“Danger?”

“Listen, let’s get out of here, there is a beautiful park outside with some benches.”

“Okay, Shaw.”

 

Once sitting in the park, Shaw began to elaborate “Okay, some … Government spies almost killed me last time. Hopefully they won’t know about our connection, but better safe than sorry.”

“They almost killed you? Really?”

“Sure, I had a gun pointed to my head already.”

“ And how did you escape?”

“A crazy woman helped me. I hate to admit it, but she literally saved my life.”

“A woman? The only other woman in your team you told me about was Joss Carter, but she died.” Gen said in a sad voice.

“Yes, it’s not Joss, of course; actually, she’s not even in our team. But obviously I owe her one.”

“Okay, I already know a lot about Harold, John and Lionel. Now tell me about her.”

“Uhm, let’s see … she wants to be called Root; she is good with computers, really good; and with two guns, which is usually lame, but not when it’s her … and she is … uh … quite good-looking, with long legs, a pretty face … not that I care … “

“Oh God, you like her!”

“What? No, why do you say that?”

“You are flustered, and slightly flushed. And I am perceptive, you know … how did you two meet?“

“Oh, nothing special, she tased me, she needed some information she believed I had … after incapacitating me, she was going to torture me with a hot iron, but she had to flee, because some operatives were coming.”

“Were they coming to save you?”

“No, they wanted to kill me.”

“And how come you are here, alive?”

“Because I killed them, obviously. With John’s help, I must admit.”

“I don’t understand if you are serious or just kidding, Shaw.”

“I don’t kid on these things, Gen.”

“O … kay, so, about this woman? When did you see her next?”

“When I shot her. Left shoulder, no big deal.”

“Uh uh; then?”

“Then, the same day you gave me that medal, she came in my apartment and tased me again.”

“Out of revenge?”

“No, she simply needed my help for a mission.”

“And … did you help her?”

“I did, but after the end of our task, I punched her hard; and she went into a cage.”

“Is she still there?”

“Luckily not; otherwise she wouldn’t have been able to come and help me, and I’d be dead.”

“It’s really weird, you know. The stories you are telling me about her, well, one could think you two are mortal enemies. But the way you keep talking about her, I’m still convinced that you like her.”

Shaw huffed “Whatever. Okay, she can be … hot, sometimes. But she is also as annoying as Hell!”

“Does she like you?”

“Unfortunately, yes.”

“Did she tell you that?”

“Yes, once, after we had had … ah … some time to kill in a CIA safe house.”

“God … you have had sex!”

“Jesus, Gen, don’t speak so loud!”

“I can’t believe it! You have a girlfriend!”

“Gen, no! Not at all! You know, I am not like other people, sex means nothing to me, only a … relief valve, okay? And I definitely don’t do feelings.”

“Okay, Shaw, keep saying that. But you just admitted you have had sex with her. I didn’t even know you were … you know … sexually oriented that way.”

“I am not sexually oriented in any way! But … okay, she is good as far as sex is concerned, so … whatever!”

“Okay, Shaw, don’t get mad.”

“And now, tell me about your grades; and they better be good.”

 

That night Shaw mulled over her talk with Gen.

The little Russian spy was right, of course, saying that she liked Root. Sex with the hacker had always been amazing. Shaw liked everything of her: the pretty face, the body, the way they made each other come undone … otherwise, she wouldn’t have broken her golden rule: no more than three times.

They had had sex in tha Cia safe house, then In the cage, lot of times.

But Gen had also been wrong when she had said that Shaw cared for Root. Of course she would like a living Root more than a dead one, but only for the mission. Root was capable, so this was the real reason: for the mission. And for a good fuck every now and then, too. Yeah, why not. But no feelings.


	2. Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This second chapter is set after “Panopticon”.

Some more months had passed, and Gen was beginning to give up hope to see Shaw anymore, but then she came again.

“Jeez, Shaw, long time no see, huh?”

“Sorry, kid, something bad has happened.”

“Oh … ?”

“Listen, I can’t tell you anything, but we are … watched, and must fly low for the time being. Here, keep this, our enemies can’t listen when we use it.” And Shaw handed her a bronze-colored phone, that the girl put in her pocket.

“Who are these enemies, Shaw?

“Those who blew up that building three days ago, killing dozens of innocent people. They are dangerous, and you being a kid wouldn’t stop them if they decide you are a hindrance to their plans.”

“What about your teammates, Shaw?”

“They are okay, but we cannot keep in touch as we would like.”

“Is Root okay?”

“She is okay. Well, not exactly … that time when she rescued me, as I told you in our last meeting, she was caught, but escaped in the end; what I didn’t know back then is that she was tortured; a … bitch made her partially deaf. But she has recovered, and I could save her this time.”

“How?”

“It happened during the blackout. I cycled a lot to get to her and save her scrawny ass.”

“Scrawny? Last time we met, you said she had a great ass, do you remember?”

“Ah, yes, of course I do, well, okay, she has a nice … wait, I didn’t say that, did I?”

Gen chuckled and replied: “I fooled you, Shaw … so you really think she has a great ass … “

“Jesus, you are too young for this kind of topics.”

“I am twelve, and I have already had to cope with more troubles in my life than most adults, so please stop patronizing.”

Shaw felt a tinge of guilt; yes, she had to admit that, and Gen was smart and capable, so she said: “You are right, Gen, sorry … “

“ The point is, you obviously care for her. I guess you have begun to listen to your voices.”

“My … voices … oh, yes, I remember.”

“You better, Shaw, it was the most important speech I ever made in my life. Listen, I really hope that someday you’ll find someone with the ability to make you feel.”

“Oh, really? And if I say that feelings make you weak? How do you answer, then?”

“Weak? How?”

“When you care, you are worried, and therefore you cannot focus on the mission; you become sloppy, unreliable. Feelings are a liability, simple like that.”

“You are wrong, Shaw; if you care about your comrades, you do your best to protect them, so you get to earn their trust, and they will protect you when you need it; it’s efficient and mutually beneficial.”

Shaw thought about that for a moment, admiring the depth of her reasoning. “Jesus, Gen, you are really good at this; if I keep listening to you, you could shake my strongest beliefs.”

“Besides, what’s a life without love?”

“Okay, let’s take a break, Gen. What about an ice-cream?”


	3. Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is set after “Prophets”.

They were in Shaw’s apartment; Root was on the couch, Shaw was taking care of her injuries.

“What the Hell, Root? Why didn’t you call me and Reese for backup? That psycho blonde could have killed you.”

“It was safer this way, the Machine told me that, Shaw.”

“Yeah? Weirdly, I don’t buy it. You were only trying to keep me safe, as I see it.”

“It would have been reckless to expose more than one person of the team … “

“What??? You are not entitled to speak about recklessness, Root, not after what you did yesterday!”

“But you must admit, it’s better to lose one teammate than two … “

“I cannot … we cannot lose you, Root, you are too important.”

“Important … to the mission?”

“Of course, to the mission.”

“Are you sure you weren’t worried for me … for more personal reasons, Sameen?”

“I don’t do feelings, Root, you know that.”

“You keep saying that, but you have already broken your rules for me, haven’t you?.”

“Which rules are you talking about?”

“Three times only, remember? And yet, we have had sex fourteen times already.”

“I can’t believe it! Are you counting them?”

“Actually, the Machine helps me with that.”

“Of course, the Machine! Well, you are right, I broke that rule, but there were good reasons.”

“Which were … “

“Our living in hiding, for starters; it’s better if we don’t involve outsiders. Besides, well, I won’t deny that you are hot.”

“Oh, really?” Root asked with a wide grin on her face.

“Mmh, really. Yes, I like you, physically; your face, your body, everything. And you are so good at sex; I swear, I have never had such a good fucking partner.”

“Ew, Sameen, don’t be gross. I am flattered, though.”

“But the point is, it’s only sex. A physical urge, a primal need, an itch … you are only the best instrument I have ever had at my disposal to scratch it … like a shiny new vibrating dildo is better than an old one. Got it?”

Root looked hurt “You can’t be serious. But okay, Sameen, let’s forget this for now. I am sure someday you’ll realize that you really care about me, and that we belong together.”

“Keep dreaming that; now stop moving, I have two wounds to tend.”

\----------------

Gen shook her head. “God, Shaw, you can be a jerk when you choose to.”

“Hey, kid, what have I always said about proper language?”

“How could you treat her like that? You hurt her, she has feelings for you, don’t you see?”

“I know, I know … I wasn’t happy when I said that to her, but … I would hurt her more if this … thing goes on.”

“Because you think you will never be able to reciprocate?”

“Exactly for that, Gen. She would want me to hold her hand, to say … something sweet … I love you and blah blah …I cannot do that.”

“You sure? Maybe she doesn’t want that. Maybe she is happy with what she has, when she is with you.”

“Now, maybe. But in one year? Five years? People tend to get affectionate, more and more … I know that.”

“Maybe in five years it will be you the one that wants to hold her hand … or maybe in one year.”

“Sorry, Gen. I am not made that way. But … for the first time in my life, I wish I was.”

“See? You care for her, much more than before. Maybe you’ll keep liking her more and more too … give it a try, Shaw. Please.“

Shaw raised an eyebrow “Why are you so interested, Gen?”

“Because I like you when you are not so grumpy. And I know for sure that she is making you more likeable.”

“Mmh … maybe. But I also think that I have reached the ultimate limits of my likeability.”

“No, Shaw, you are better than that.”

“Whatever; now, back to serious matters: have you done your homework?”


	4. Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is set after “Honor among thieves”.

“Shaw, you look … upset. What happened?”

“I screwed up, kid.”

“What did you do?”

“I slept with a man, yesterday.”

“Oh my! Does she know?”

“Yes, she knows … pretty much everything.”

“Why would you do that?”

“I don’t know, actually. Maybe I was simply … needy, and she wasn’t around. Or maybe I wanted to change partner for once.”

“Needy? Meaning horny?”

Shaw sighed “Yes, Gen: horny.”

Gen thought about that for a while, then said: “But I don’t think that was the real reason.”

“Oh?”

“Yes, I think you simply wanted to test yourself … your feelings … see how you would react to your own behavior.”

“I … I reacted badly.”

“Care to elaborate?”

“Jesus, Gen. You are not supposed to be my shrink.”

“You saved my life. And I am better than you about feelings; well, anyone is better than you about feelings, so please let me help.”

“Okay, Gen … let’s see. I didn’t like the sexual part with that guy, Tomas is his name. Well, only mildly; nothing if compared to sex with Root.”

“Mmh … go on.”

“I and Root, we have never sworn eternal love to each other, or even settled for an exclusive relationship, so theoretically I didn’t do anything wrong … but … “

“ … But you hurt her, because she loves you.”

“Yes. And something else happened, the same day. She had sex with John.”

“Oh … I thought she liked girls.”

“I don’t think someone can sexually define the two of us; she has feelings for me, yes, but probably we just … met, and realized that we liked each other.”

“Did that hurt you too? Knowing she was with someone else?”

“Yes.”

“It shouldn’t have, though.”

“Apparently, I was wrong, and you were right, Gen.”

“So, what are you going to do now?”

“I am meeting her at a diner, and I don’t know what to say to her.”

Gen grinned “That’s why you are here: to seek advice from your favorite shrink!”

“Yes, Gen. Please, would you help me?”

“Okay, Shaw. My advice is this: move forward in small steps.”

“Meaning what?”

“Tell her you are sorry, then make a deal with her, about an exclusive relationship; only a physical relationship, if you are uncomfortable with feelings.”

Shaw sighed “Okay, Gen; I was afraid you could say something like: ‘Shaw, tell her the three words’; I couldn’t possibly do that, you know.”

“I know, no need to hurry.”

“What do you mean? I will never be ready for that!”

“Oh, you are so wrong, Shaw. It’s so obvious she is growing on you more and more … that’s the final destination of your ship, I have no doubts. You two only need to stay alive until you reach the harbor.”

“God, you watch too much crap on TV.”

“Shaw, think only this: how come she is the only person able to make you feel something … deeper than usual? Because she’s special, that’s the answer.”

 

That night, after Shaw and Root had agreed on an exclusive sexual relationship, and after they had had one hour of amazing sex, the ex-operative thought about Gen’s words.  
Root was sleeping beside her, and Shaw suddenly began to feel worried about her safety, scared even. She realized she would do everything to keep her lover safe. 

She realized also that when Root was happy she was happy too, and every time the other woman delighted her with her impossibly beautiful smile she couldn’t help but feel a warmth inside her chest, sometimes a shortness of breath she had never felt before.

Her last thought before falling asleep was that the little Russian spy was right: she was falling in love.


	5. Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is set after “M.I.A.”; of course my AU version of that episode, with John who goes missing and not Shaw; and Root finds out she is pregnant.

After uselessly trying to find John upstate, Root and Shaw stopped at a drugstore to buy a pregnancy test, then they reached Shaw’s place, and Root went to the bathroom.

When she came out she had a small smile on her lips. Shaw exhaled “God, I was really afraid you were pregnant … “

“I am pregnant, Sameen.”

“Wha … what? Why are you smiling, then?”

“That’s what most women do when they realize they are carrying a new life inside of them, didn’t you know that?”

“Most women? Root, most women aren’t in the middle of a war! Are you sure you can afford that?”

“I am deadly serious, Sameen. I have done so many bad things in my life, let me do this one right. Besides, it’s John’s too, and we owe him our lives. I won’t kill this baby.”

Shaw could read the determination in Root’s eyes, so she shook her head, then approached her friend and took her hands in hers. “Okay, Root. I am with you; I will support you, no matter what.   
Yours is a very brave choice, I respect that, and from now on you can count on me.”

Root’s eyes were a bit watery “Really, sweetie?”

“Yes, Root. You are the most important person in my life, there is nothing I wouldn’t do for you. It won’t be easy, but you have me. You will always have me.”

“Because … you love me?” Root asked in a small voice.

Shaw smiled, because for the first time in her life she was sure about her feelings “Yes, Root. I love you, my weird version of love, probably, but I hope it’s enough for you. And I’ll make sure that nothing, and nobody, can ruin what we have; including this.” And saying those last words she put an hand on Root’s belly.

“Oh, Sameen, I love you too … and I am so happy.”

“As I said, it won’t be easy.”

“I know … I hope I’ll be a good mom for this child.”

“You will be a great mom; And I will be too.” Then they kissed.

\----------------

“Shaw! You look … exhausted.”

“Yeah, Gen, I haven’t slept a lot recently.”

“But … “

“John is missing.”

“Oh! Tell me anything.”

“Our … enemies shot him, we are not even sure if he is alive, but when we went back to the place where it had happened, he wasn’t there.

We thought we had a clue, so we looked for him upstate, but it was a false one. And by now it’s almost impossible to find another lead.”

“Is Root okay?”

“She is okay, physically. Well, that’s not completely accurate.”

“What do you mean?”

“She is pregnant.”

“Oh … and … “

“John is the father, yes.”

“Fu … ah … good Heavens. What is she doing with the baby?”

“You mean if she is going to have an abortion?”

“Uh … yes.”

“No, she … we don’t want that.”

“We? Did you just say ‘we’?”

“Yes, she wants to keep it, and I support her unconditionally.”

“Because you love her.”

“Yes, Gen, because of that.”

“Have you told her?”

“Yes, I have.” Shaw was smiling.

“I knew it! You told her, and now you are happy!”

“Yes, Gen, you were right, of course.”

Gen was elated, but after a while she made a serious face, and asked: “Do you need help? Now, or in the future? I can babysit, I did it sometimes for some families in my building when I lived with Vadim, to make some money.”

“No, Gen. You need to stay away, I don’t want to involve you in this … struggle of ours.”

Gen huffed “Geez, okay. But my offer stands.”

“Okay, kid, thank you anyway.”

“You know I haven’t even see Root yet? By the way, does she know about me?”

“I know, I hope you will meet her soon. And no, I didn’t tell her anything about you, but maybe she knows something; at least she must know about my mysterious errands to this school.”

“How can she know?”

Shaw didn’t want to make her aware of the existence of the Machine, so she answered: “It’s complicated, Gen.”

“Please, I want to know!”

Shaw smirked “Can you keep a secret?”

Gen was enthused “Yes, yes!”

“Well, me too.”

The girl scowled “Not funny, Shaw!”

“Sorry, kid, but it’s safer this way. Please, just trust me.”

“Okay, Shaw, I trust you.”

 

When Shaw went back that evening Root was waiting for her; the hacker had an unreadable facial expression “Where have you been, Sameen?”


	6. Six

After Root’s question about her little errand, Shaw nodded “Okay, Root, I’ll tell you; it’s about time anyway.”

“I’m listening.”

Shaw sat down on the couch, beside her girlfriend, and leaned to kiss her briefly, then began to explain: “There is a girl. Her name is Gen, she’s Russian and she’s twelve. A former number.”

Root nodded “Okay. Go on.”

“I … helped her.”

“You mean that you saved her.”

“Yeah … it was different from other numbers I had helped before, I got … attached; I guess I don’t like when they mess with children.”

Root nodded again, and Shaw remembered when John had told her about Root, and why she had become a remorseless killer. “Were you and your friend the same age when she was … killed?”

“No, Hanna was fourteen. But I agree with you about people who hurt children.”

“Okay. After that, she went to a good school, courtesy of Finch, and I visit her every now and then.”

“Is that safe? For both of you, I mean?”

“Oh, don’t worry, I have always been careful.”

“What did you tell her?”

“Well, about … us … you and me.“

“Oh! And … didn’t she object to … er … your sexuality?”

Shaw laughed “God, no! She encouraged me, actually.”

“Really?”

“Yes. But maybe it’s better if I start from the beginning. When I accompanied her to her new school something unexpected happened.   
She gave me a medal, very important to her, then she said that she had figured me out; that I had feelings, but they were … muted, so I had to listen very carefully to hear them.”

Root was open-mouthed. “She told you that? A child?”

“Yeah, she’s more mature than her age; no real family, a dangerous neighborhood ... ”

“I get it. And I like her already.”

“Oh, I am sure you will adore her. After that time, I visited her again. And we talked about you.”

“Oh, and what did you say?”

“Well, I listed the times you tased me, when I shot you, punched you and so on … but the way I was speaking of you … she understood we were not really enemies, but … something else.”

“She is perceptive, huh?”

“She’s smart, and could be a decent shrink, even so young.”

“I look forward to meeting her. What else did she tell you?”

“After our … mistakes, with Tomas and John, I met her again, and I told her about them, and according to her I did that because, albeit unconsciously, I wanted to test my feelings … and I think she was right … I began to realize that night how important you are to me … “

“Oh, my … this is incredible! And she’s only twelve!”

“Yes; by the way, she suggested that I had to change our deal, and become your exclusive girlfriend. And she also anticipated that we were bound to be together in the end.”

“I adore this girl!”

“Of course you do. Today, I’ve met her again, and I’ve told her about your pregnancy, and … well, my feelings for you. She has offered to help, but of course it would be too risky.”

“Of course. We must defeat Samaritan first.”

“Okay, Root; now, are we done talking?”

“Mmh … I see someone is eager … “

“Horny is the proper word … “

 

They had informed Finch about Root’s pregnancy, but the man hadn’t reacted as they had expected. The numbers, not John or the baby were his primary concern, so the two women had decided to stay away, and Root had asked the Machine to provide only numbers of kids, or anything about John.

The Machine sent Root on a mission involving a former number, Caleb Phipps, now CEO in a IT company; Root was hired by him.

 

One day, Shaw was about to go out, and told Root: “I’ll go see Gen.”

Root asked her: “What about a little change of plans?”

Shaw raised an eyebrow interrogatively.


	7. Seven

Genrika went to the meeting room, since she had just been informed that a lady was waiting for her. There was another woman, though, definitely not Shaw.   
A mistake maybe? But then the woman looked up at her with a kind, beautiful smile, and the Russian girl got it; she smiled back and approached the visitor.

“Hi, Gen. Nice to meet you.”

“Hi, Root. My pleasure.”

“How did you know it was me?”

“Shaw used to talk a lot about you, I have had a mental image of you for a long time.”

“Oh really? And do my features match that image of yours?”

“More or less; but you are more beautiful … well, Shaw told me you were the most beautiful person on earth, but I had thought that she was seeing you with the eyes of a woman in love, so her opinion was probably biased … but you are really beautiful; especially when you smile.”

“Thank you, Gen, you are a good little girl.”

“Are you happy with her?”

“Absolutely! You don’t waste time, I see.”

“Let’s go for a walk, okay?”

“Okay, Gen.”

 

They were in the park outside the school. Gen asked: “Why you and not Shaw this time?”

“I wanted to meet this mysterious Russian spy. Sameen told me a lot about you, she holds you in high regard. And with good reason, I want to add.”

“I only helped her to understand herself; she’s not very good with that, so I lent a hand.”

“Yes, I have to thank you for that.”

“Oh, no need to thank me; she would have seen the truth on her own eventually.”

“Maybe; but much later, probably. And it’s not that we have an unlimited amount of time.”

“I know. Every day could be the last for you.”

“Unfortunately, yes. Now we are more careful, though.”

“Because of the baby?” 

“Yes. It’s almost the fourth month.” Root touched her own belly, which was just beginning to show the pregnancy.

“News about John?”

“Sadly, no.”

“About Shaw … do you plan to marry her?”

“Oh … I don’t know. I think it’s a bit complicated now. When things are better, then maybe … nah, it’s not something Shaw would do.”

“You sure? If she can figure out that her life is better with you, I think she might propose to you, someday.”

Root smiled “Well, Gen, you have always been good with your predictions, so I surely hope this one is right too.”

“And remember: when you need a babysitter, think of me!”

“Of course. And now, what about an ice-cream?”

 

That night Root and Shaw made love. It was different from any other time, passionate but gentle and tender. Afterwards, they lay together, hugging and caressing each other.

Root whispered: “I love you so much … “

Shaw smiled “Only a few months ago, these words would have scared me out of my mind.”

“And now?”

“Now, the only thing that is really frightening for me is the possibility of losing you.”

“You love me too, huh?”

“I already told you that, Root.”

“Okay, Sameen.”

“You haven’t told me about your meeting with Gen yet.”

“Right. I like her a lot.”

“So, do you think she could became closer to us?”

“Yes, why not? If we can get rid of Samaritan, of course she can be someone we see more.”

“Well, I was thinking … “

“Yes, Sameen?”

“She is someone that could really help in our family of sorts.”

“We are not exactly a family.”

“We can be if we get married.”

Root opened her eyes wide “Sameen, would you do that?”

“Why not? At present I cannot even conceive a life without you, so let’s make it official. What do you say?”

“What do I say? Are you kidding, my love? Yes, of course yes!” 

Both women were smiling, then Shaw asked:”Do you know what I would like as a wedding present?”

“The new model of the Beretta?”

“No; I’d like to adopt Gen.”

“Oh … really?”

“Really, Root. She has had a tough and unhappy childhood; rings a bell?”

“Yeah … okay, Sameen. We’ll be a happy family of four, then.”

Shaw kissed her “Thank you, darling.”


	8. Eight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is set after”B.S.O.D.”

The Machine had been located by Samaritan.  
Finch, Root and Shaw had been told by Her about Her location: the whole U.S. electrical grid.  
The rival A.I. had managed to destroy it, one station at a time, but the Machine had transferred Her whole core code to a small station in Brooklyn.   
The three teammates were informed about that, so they were able to get there before any Samaritan operative, and to retrieve Finch’s creation, jamming it in a bulletproof suitcase.  
Not a single shot was fired during the operation, but Root was spotted when they were on their way out, so she decided to part ways: she went on her own, Shaw went with Finch and the suitcase.

The ex-operative and the ex-billionaire arrived to the subway hideout first.

Shaw was, of course, anxious “Finch, I have to go after Root.”

“Ms. Shaw, it’s too risky now. We don’t know if our cover identities still hold.”

“What? You must be kidding, we don’t leave our comrades behind, Finch. Besides, Root is much more to me than a comrade … “

And she left.

 

Fusco had helped Shaw with some police reports about a woman who had spread terror in a subway cart, stolen a rifle from an officer, then had been spotted near a warehouse.

Shaw noticed the door of said warehouse had been broken open, and entered.

There were dead men there, Samaritan operatives apparently. After entering further within the warehouse she heard voices, and finally she spotted some people. 

The situation was clear: five Samaritan operatives, their boss being a tall black man, were keeping Root at gunpoint. Other men were lying at their feet, evidently dead.

Shaw threw smoke grenade and began shooting, then she joined Root.

Their combined fire caused more casualties, and their adversaries fled.

 

They rebuilt the Machine using the Playstation decks, and things worked, apparently. They agreed that, if Finch allowed the Machine to remain an open system, Shaw and Root would have helped with some numbers. Kids, preferably. 

Of course, now Root was prohibited from going in the field: Shaw had been scared to death when she was almost killed by Samaritan in that warehouse, so only Shaw intervened, saving some selected numbers.

Every time Root tried to complain, Shaw reminded her that it was not only her own life she was risking, but also the baby’s.

When the moment came, some months later, they deemed too dangerous to go to a clinic, so Hanna was born in the safe house, with only Shaw assisting her.

When the baby began to cry Root wept, both from exhaustion and joy; then Shaw said: “It’s a girl, Root!” And she handed the newborn to her mother, who embraced her, and whispered: “I’ll call her Hanna.” Shaw nodded, smiling. Sadly, that birth couldn’t be registered, because Samaritan would notice; their hope was that they could do that after winning the A.I. war. 

Finch didn’t come to see the girl; he was apparently still angry that they were willing to draw another human being in their righteous war.

Shaw went to the subway three weeks after Hanna’s birth, and he told her he was going to close the system. There was also another number to attend, but Shaw was angry and left without even bothering to answer him.

 

Root was lactating Hanna, and was shaken by the news. “Sameen, if he does that, we are dead. You, me, Hanna. Simple like that.”

“Okay, honey. I’ll make him change his mind.”

“How?”

“I’ll threaten the only thing he gives a damn about.”

Root wanted to object, but when she glanced at her daughter, she understood that extreme situations required extreme measures, and nodded.

 

Back in the subway hideout, Shaw was staring at Finch angrily; the man huffed “You can be mad at me whenever you want, Ms. Shaw, I’ll close the system regardless.”

“You sure, Finch? Why do you want our death? Even of a newborn?”

“If that girl dies, it will be her mother’s fault: she only needed to … “

“ … Kill her before, yeah, I know.”

“Besides, what I want is simply that the Machine isn’t abused if someone else finds it.”

“The Machine is helping us in our fight against a really abusive A.I., didn’t you know? An A.I. that you helped come to light, when you refused to kill that moronic politician!”

“I don’t care what you say, you are not going to change my mind!”

“Okay, change of strategy, then.”

“What do you want, threaten me? It won’t work!”

“I know that: your self-righteousness is more important to you than you own life. But Root and Hanna are more important to me than Grace’s life.” Shaw deadpanned.

“What? Don’t you dare … !”

“You have a week, Finch. A week to kill Samaritan, I am sure you know a way to accomplish that goal.”

“No, no! There is a way, but I am unwilling to do that! It would cause a lot of damage to innocent people!”

“Samaritan is already causing a lot of damage to innocent people, you dumbass!”

“Don’t do that, she is the only person I have ever loved … please!”

“Okay, Finch. A week. Then I go to Italy, I find Grace, and I murder her after some days of unbearable agony. And I send you a video of all the fun.”

“Please, don’t … “ But Shaw was already leaving, so Finch called her back, and decided he could only comply.


	9. Nine

Eight months later.

 

“Shaw, Root! You came together, after such a long time! I thought you were dead!”

Shaw answered: “Yes, Gen, sorry about that, we had things to take care of. But we are safe now.”

“God, is this your baby?”

Root chimed in: “Yes, her name is Hanna. Wanna keep her in your arms?”

“ Yes, yes! Oh, look at her, she’s like you, so beautiful!”

They sat down, and the two women explained what had happened: Finch had released the virus, defeating their enemies, and John Reese had come back.  
They even explained anything about the Machine.

Gen was in awe, and asked Root: “You have this supercomputer in your ear? Really?”

“Not anymore. I was Her analog interface, but I retired, and others will continue the job, keeping the world safe.”

“Because you have a family now.”

“Yes, Gen … about that, we are getting married in a few days; can you come?”

“Oh my, yes!” And she hugged both women.

They sat down again, and Gen asked: “Who is taking the other’s name?”

Root answered: “I will be Samantha Shaw; I don’t like my last name so much, so it was an easy choice.”

Shaw asked her: “Do you like our family, Gen?”

“Oh God, yes, why do you ask?”

“Because, well … would you like to be part of it?”

Gen almost stopped breathing, and her eyes started to turn teary, then she asked in a small voice: “Are you serious?”

“Absolutely!”

“It would be a dream that comes true … a family … yes, yes, please!” 

Shaw smiled, then handed Gen a diaper, crinkling her nose “Okay, Genrika Shaw, do you smell this? Let’s see if you can take care of your sister!”


End file.
